


Days Like This

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: Love can be passionate and it can also just be comforting





	Days Like This

Years had passed so slowly and yet so quickly. It flowed and ebbed like the tide pushing against gray sandy beaches. It was much like their passion for each other; sometimes it was still and quiet, a comforting sound over the sand, a soft feeling over feet emerged in cool waters. It was represented in the comfort of each other’s presence; a soft touch to the shoulder, a brush of paws passing by when busy reading or doing a chore. It was kisses to the back of the neck to thank the other for making dinner or sitting on the porch and reading a book by the fading sunlight of brilliant reds and oranges. It was silently knowing what the other needed; from time alone to having conversations for hours at a time, living room clouded from the puff of pipe smoke and the scent of bourbon on their breathes. When repairs were instantly taken care of, when a chore most detested was done silently and rewarded with flowers or a slice of cake.

Yet, they could still be a storm; passionate and filled with unstoppable energy. They would sometimes leave their friends and family a note to say they were off on a adventure and travel to lands unknown, where they rediscovered sparks for each other that was similar to a consuming fire—as if they hadn’t seen or tasted each other in centuries and came together in such a powerful force, it was believed they had broken their bed once or twice, and certainly wrecked a few tents.

They currently were in a space where the two love birds danced between being the ocean and being a fire; a calming passion. A intoxicating bliss. A hot that was cold, and it felt so lovely.

After a rather long, long night, Moomintroll sleepily rolled out of bed. He was exhausted, but in the best of ways, and for the best of reasons. He glanced briefly at his sleeping husband, still tangled up in the sheets. A sight that would have flustered him as a younger man, made him blush and perhaps ready for another go. But now it just warmed his heart, and he blew a kiss towards Snufkin before bumbling to their kitchen. Wincing, he frowned at the bandaging on his ankle. He had sprained it rather badly on their last camping trip and it was still struggling to heal. Perhaps he should make the painful hike up to the hot spring after all.

“Rotten ankle, absolute traitor.” He huffed under his breath as he began to gather the ingredients for pancakes. They weren’t nearly as delicious as Moominmamma’s, of course, but Snufkin seemed to enjoy them. Beating the mixture, he winced again as he turned on the oven top. Painful ankle or not, he was going to serve Snufkin breakfast in bed. The winter months were creeping slowly, uninvited into their domestic life, and Moomintroll was going to have to come to terms with the fact that he’d have to stay and hibernate this year because of his ankle. Dramatically, he tossed in some cinnamon and chocolate into the batter, the skillet sizzling as the first pancake began to take shape. He made it look like Snufkin’s hat. That was one thing Moomin was rather proud of; he wasn’t quite as skilled as Mamma, but he could certainly make some rather wonderful shapes and they held nicely. He had once made a pancake the exact shape and size of Little My, and she had gone teary eye and hugged him.

He made some pancakes look like flowers, a few like harmonicas, and one like a shell. Very pleased with himself, Moomintroll carried the tray into their bedroom, syrup and coffee included, and a dab of honey with cinnamon on the butter, just as his precious Snufkin liked it. However, Snufkin was snoring dreadfully loudly, his arms and legs curled around a massive pillow that was probably mistaken for Moomintroll. Moomin set the tray down on the in-table near their bed. He gently shook Snufkin a few times, but the murmrik was sound asleep, understandably so. Moomintroll saw the hickey marks on peeping out from under the green smock, and he blushed only a little. He kissed the auburn head that was noticeably getting a few gray strands, and left to the kitchen again. He ate a pancake or two. Admittedly, it wasn’t quite as good without Snufkin. So Moomin placed the dirty dishes in the sink to let them soak and wandered outside with his cup of coffee. It was very brisk, stream rising from his mug. There was some frost on the grass. The sun rising had a orange hue, the color glistening on Moomintroll’s fur. From the corner of his eye he spotted Snufkin’s tackle on the porch. Snufkin had been sleeping in the tent out in the front yard lately, preparing his gear. Last night when the sun was still out and Snufkin was painting, Moomintroll, had made a rather compelling argument for Snufkin to come into the cottage, and the tackle had been completely forgotten. The paint can was loose, but thankfully the paint not dry or too runny, and the paint brush hadn’t been ruined yet. Carefully he began to paint it red, remembering the coloring and design Snufkin had mentioned prior to forgetting the lures.

Soon, they were all painted, the rod polished, and the tackle box cleaned of any grit and dust. With a stretch and a groan, Moomintroll decided not to dwell too heavily on how loudly his back had popped or how terribly his ankle ached. Hobbling inside, he yawned, rubbing his big snout, when he smelled the scent of coffee, cinnamon, and soap bubbles from the kitchen. Leaning in, he watched as Snufkin placed the last dish in the drying rack, rubbing his wet paws on his pants.

“Aww, I was going to surprise you and do the dishes!”

“What, you think I’d allow that after you made such a delicious breakfast?” Snufkin turned and paused, his amber eyes wide for a moment before the corners of his mouth flickered, as if he was holding back a grin. “Did you paint the lures, dove?”

“Ah, another surprise ruined, how can you tell?”

Snufkin was fully grinning now as he suds up a clean cloth, moving towards Moomintroll slowly, soapy water dripping on the floor. Moomin was wondering who should clean up the bubbles when Snufkin gently began to wipe at Moomintroll’s snout.

“I got paint on my nose, didn’t I?”

“And your paws, it seems.”

“Yes, well, those dried before I came in, and I made sure not to touch anything.”

“Dove this is me you’re talking to. If you wanted to splatter paw prints around the walls I would not care in the slightest.”

“Hmmm…” Moomintroll looked around and pondered for a moment or two on the thought. “It’s rather nice wood though, I think it might spoil it. I wouldn’t be opposed to putting paw prints on the floor in the living room though. Imagine how it’ll frighten guests we don’t want, like Mrs. Fillyjonk.”

They both laughed (probably a bit louder than they should have), and then Snufkin switched from cleaning the snout to washing Moomin’s paws, but not before stealing some kisses.

“What would you like to do today?”

“Hmm, well we’ve eaten, the dishes are done and my lures are drying, perhaps we should take a nap and then go for a stroll?”

“I rather like the sound of that.” Moomintroll agreed, his tail wagging.

They soon found themselves not snuggling, but dancing about the living room to a record that Moomin had put on originally for snuggling. They moved the coffee table and in table out of the way and began a slow waltz that turned into a dizzy tango and then some sweet slow dancing that led to Moomintroll trying to dip Snufkin and then himself, and instead they fell to the floor in a giggling heap of a mess, both rather thankful for days like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I absolutely forgot towards the end when they're dancing that Moomin has a bum ankle, so just pretend they fell over because Moomin is an idiot in love


End file.
